


【银土】七夕节就是要和喜欢的人在一起

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 1、坂田银时X土方十四郎。小短篇一个，非全龄。2、本文并没有特定时间线，单纯为银土七夕献文。3、性格背景：原人设右偏离嫌疑。4、心理背景：坂田银时注意土方十四郎很久了，却对自己的心意不甚明朗。土方十四郎对于银时处于介意敏感，却很天然地不知道为什么。5、一个欢乐的小故事。6、呃......主要还是为了还债。无级变速车真的挂不出来，rou文太.....难啦！想哭！7、时间仓促，准备不够充分，大家宽容以待，感谢围观，谢谢！





	【银土】七夕节就是要和喜欢的人在一起

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

为什么我要陪两个小鬼过这种无聊的节日？

坂田银时无精打采地看着周围的成双成对路人，又看了看前面在小摊贩前欢声笑语挑东西的神乐和新八。七夕节是情人们过的节日，这种男女之间的爱情游戏，对他来说就像是天边的彩虹，可望却不可能及。前面一对情侣穿着华丽的浴衣，女孩撒娇非要让身边的男人喂冰淇淋，那表情甜腻得让人心慌，而男人温柔地笑着，用小勺舀起一点送进她嘴里。

“冰淇淋这种东西要是不快点吃就要化掉了哦......”  
坂田心里嘀咕着，他对这种画面完全无感，注意力全在那盒已经化得差不多的甜品上。

“真是累人，喂！神乐，新八！我先回去了！”不知不觉已经快两个小时了，银时觉得实在无趣极了。

神乐正在试戴一个贝壳做成的项链，兴致正浓的时候呢，她问道：“为什么啊！夜市这才要开始，等会儿还有烟花表演呢！银酱，我喜欢这个，能买给我吗？”

新八也跟着说：“你一个人回去多无聊呐，在街上转转嘛！搞不好遇到熟人还可以去喝几杯。” 他当然理解银时的心情，要让他继续跟着走就得说点他感兴趣的事情。

熟人.....啊！  
银时的眼前忽然浮现出一个人的面孔。

轻轻舒了口气，和平时的小气不同，这次他很大方地掏了钱，帮神乐买了那条贝壳项链，然后破天荒地又掏出了些零钱塞给新八，挑着眉毛说：“呐，这是给你们等一会参加捞金鱼比赛和吃棉花糖的钱自己去玩吧！接下来我要去偶遇的我的熟人了，再见。”

根本不理会新八和神乐在后面叫嚷地又多厉害，他转身就向相反的方向走去，不一会儿就被来往的人群淹没了。

他……才不会过这种节日吧！  
坂田银时挠了挠头，满头银色卷发因为晚风吹得有点乱哄哄的，但是他毫不在意，在人群中左顾右盼地寻找着那个人。那大V刘海藏蓝色眼，总是一副威风凛凛的样子的人，哪怕是街上同时涌过来上千人，银时也能一眼认出他。

土方十四郎，真选组有名的鬼副长。长得帅刀法一流，像是移动烟囱一样的烟瘾和口袋里随时都揣着蛋黄酱一样怪异的习惯，每次时碰到就能像是冲了克似的斗嘴个没完。

但是，就是想看到他，再没有什么比看到那张端正的脸气得扭曲起来更让银时开心了。

我才像是个小孩子一样啊......有时候也反省自己做这些事情太幼稚了。  
为什么？我还想知道为什么呢！银时有些懊恼的哼了一声，再次转头张望的时候愣住了。

他找的人正朝这边走过来，确实不像是过节的样子。土方穿着制服嘴里叼着烟，身后还跟着十几个人，个个面色凝重。在距离银时不到十米的位置，那一行人停了下来。

“你们几个往东去追，剩下的人往南去，我就不相信了他还能飞到天上去！”土方大声吼道。

“土方，那你呢？”站在一侧的浅栗色头发的少年问道，“你不和我们一起行动吗？”

银时认出了那是冲田总悟，那小子总是找他的麻烦，每次遇见他准没有好事。他啧了一声于是侧身站到一个卖糖糕的小摊贩前加装没有看见真选组的人。

“喂！那边天然卷， 站着别动！”银时刚刚把糖糕塞进嘴里，身后就传来了土方警告的声音。

“坂田……银时？嗬，你又在吃这种又甜又油的东西啊！”土方望着嘴巴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的银时：“我问你，刚才有没有看到一个穿深紫色浴袍脖子上挂着一大串珍珠项链的人从这儿跑过去？”

“是出什么案子了吗？”  
“一对偷情的男女，男的把女的杀了，然后把项链抢走了。” 

“你们怎么知道的项链被抢走了？”  
“因为是那女人的老公那报的案。”

“抱歉，没有看见。”银时那赤红的瞳孔忽然饶有兴致地盯着土方的脸，那视线让土方很舒服。

“我脸上有什么吗？”他抖了抖手里的烟灰，一头雾水地看着银时。

“今天是七夕节。”  
“单身汉过什么七夕节？！要是你没见到我去问问别人。”土方指了指左边脸颊：“这里，粘上芝麻了，吃东西都能吃到脸上，真是丢人！”

被嘲笑了！银时皱了皱眉头。  
“啊....！说的是啊！我这种单身且无聊的人，除了一个人在外面闲逛没什么正事可做。这样吧，我陪你去抓犯人，你陪我喝酒。”

“嘁！谁需要你陪！”土方转身就要走，银时却趁他毫不注意将他的剑抽了出来，土方大惊失色地吼道：“魂淡！你要干什么？！把刀还给我！”

“嘿嘿，果然是好刀。”银时仔细端详着那刀身，无比锋利的刀刃上正闪着寒光。“今天你要跟我喝顿酒，刀就还给你，不然——！”

话还没说完银时拔腿就跑了起来，土方暗暗骂了一句：“该死！又被那家伙耍了！”出勤时刀被抢了可是奇耻大辱，他立刻追了出去。

大约是银时提着刀，周围的人忙不迭的左右避让，他的身影很快被穿行的人淹没了，气急败坏的土方在后面渐渐吃力起来。

“让我逮到他一定杀了他！”  
不到十分钟土方就彻底失去了银时的踪迹，站在马路中间气的脸都青了。重新点了支烟努力让自己冷静下来，开始思考银时可能会去的地方。

“我说土方，你果然在偷懒。”身后那厌弃的声音来自冲田总悟，“唔……你的刀呢？”

“找到嫌疑人了吗？”土方并没有正面回答他。

“有人看到那个人朝前面春和町去跑了，我已经安排人去追了。”总悟答道，“我刚才看到万事屋老板拿了把刀也朝那边冲过去了。”

“诶？”土方愣了一下。  
“他拿的那把刀不会是你的吧？”

“哼，一个自不量力的贼而已。”土方压低嗓子说道，”我现在要去办点事，回来的时候我要看到那个杀人犯被逮捕归案。”

“我倒希望逮捕犯人归案的时候，你能找到你的刀。”总悟望着土方的背影小声嘟囔着。

到底是什么人会想过这种无聊的节日……  
土方提着空剑鞘从穿梭的情侣间奔跑者，看着那些人脸上幸福的表情他非常不解。

春和町就在眼前了。忽然一个人影从前面的路口闪过，昏暗的路灯下那人的浅蓝色浴衣和那一头银发非常醒目。

“银时！你等一下！”土方大喝道，加快脚步追了过去。但是对方并没有停下反而跑得更快了，拐进一条小巷转眼又不见了人影。

那人确实是银时没错，本来只是一个恶作剧，没想到在他拔了土方的刀跑出去不到500米就看到了他们说的嫌疑人。银时也没多想直接就追上去了，而在前面街道看到的真选组的人似乎还有段距离才能赶来了。

“真是麻烦！”银时暗暗地骂道，加快了追赶的速度。

前面的那个男人手忙脚乱的跑上逃生楼梯，不一会儿竟然到了六楼天台。看到他马上要顺着光纤逃走，银时急中生智抄起土方的刀朝前掷去，刀锋掠过那男人的左臂在他前面不到一米的位置，牢牢的插入到天台地面。大概是被吓坏了，那人扑通一下跪在地上，刚才被划伤的地方有血浸出来。银时一个箭步扑过去，将他按倒在地。

两人立刻扭打起来，接着微弱的光线银时看到了土方说的那串珍珠项链。银时用腿部的力量牢牢压制住犯人的下半身，然后将他的左手反剪过来以几乎要扭断的力量摁在背上。虽然看起来他并不是武士，却也是个高大的男人，银时制服他颇费了事。此刻，银时又希望真选组的人快点追上来。

“银时！”楼道里传来了土方的声音，他气急败坏地吼叫着。  
“哎——！”  
没想到就是银时一刹那的分神，犯人用自由着的右手从长衫内抽了把匕首刺向了银时的大腿。受伤的地方传来一阵刺痛，紧接着温热的血顺着大腿涌出来。银时眉头紧蹙，恼怒地挥起拳头朝那人的头上打了过去。

“喂！这个人是......！”  
土方刚登上天台马上就看到银时和那天扭打的现场，顾不上直楞楞插在地上的刀，赶忙冲过去帮忙，“偷情还要杀人掠财，看你的脑袋这次还能不能保得住！“，他掏出手铐将那人锁住，发现手上有血。

“喂，总悟吗？你在哪里？马上滚到处春和町的島岐酒店的天台，犯人抓住了！”

”土方，不好意思，你给永仓打电话吧！我又遇到那个痴女了，恐怕脱不了——喂！死丫头！给我站住！”电话里声音渐渐模糊且有些噪音，土方只好把电话挂掉了。 

等他联系完二队的人之后，他才注意到银时坐在地上一直没有说话，他用洞爷湖单手撑着地，却没有站起来：“银时，你怎么了？” 

原来刚才手上沾到的血是银时的！

看到他衣服下摆一片血渍，土方突然懊恼起来，将那浴衣的下摆撕了个布条拴在了大腿上方，做了紧急处理之后出血减少了：“稍等一下，等把这个混蛋送走了我马上送你去医院！”

“我不要......”银时低声说道。

“嗯？.......”土方愣了一下，那双赤瞳正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他：”不去医院你想是失血而死吗？”

“不会那么容易死的。”银时自嘲般的笑了一下，“这下子你又欠了我人情了。”

土方点了支烟，轻轻地吐了口烟：“是是，一起喝酒是吧！不过，等你伤好了再说。”

“就今天吧。”  
即使在黑暗中，土方也能感觉到银时一直注视着他，他转过头看着楼梯的方向。那视线如同藤蔓一般爬上土方的心头，虽然看不懂那是什么，却有明显不安感。

地上躺着的人呻吟不止，打破了尴尬的气氛。土方上去朝那人踢了一脚：“吵死了！一点小伤你叫个屁啊！”

约过了10分钟，有五六个人陆陆续续从楼梯上来了。简短的交接过后，犯人被带走了。空旷的天台上只剩银时和土方。只见挣扎着站了起来，却没有动。

“走吧，我送你去处理伤口。”土方试着去搀扶银时，却被银时搂住了肩膀，措不及防地两人的脸距离近地呼吸交错，“喂——！”

“我走不动了，带我去楼下的酒店休息。”银时的呼吸有些急促了，甚至显得有些虚弱。

“为什么去酒店？受伤该去医院吧......”  
“哎呀！快去！这种伤不需要去医院！！”

银时的语气突然强硬起来，一想到他是因为帮自己逮捕犯人受的伤又无法拒绝。

这样的日子可能有房间吗......然而土方穿着警察制服叼着烟气势汹汹地样子，令酒店的老板害怕的直发抖，竟立刻把作为预留的房间钥匙交了出来。

高级情侣套房。淡紫色的色调装饰，大床上有玫瑰花瓣，床头柜上摆着一个透明塑料包装的礼包，熏香升腾起淡淡的烟雾，气味非常好闻，土方忍不住狠吸了一口。整个房间充斥着撩拨情欲的气息，令他的神经也跟着紧张起来。

刚把银时扶到床边，他立刻将浴衣脱下来，露出结实的上身，肩背上的肌肉不厚重却彰显着力量。那鬓角和脖子里的汗水顺着胸口一路淌下来，在腹部形成了亮晶晶的水渍。没几下，银时就成了只穿着内裤的裸体。

“柜子里应该有急救包，你快点帮我再重新处理一下。”银时随手抹了一把脸上的汗水。

明明都是男人，面对银时赤裸的身体，土方还是觉得气氛很诡异。包扎的时候，土方的眼睛不可避免地停留在那草莓牛奶平角裤的凸起处，他额头上的汗滴落在银时的腿上，忍不住吞咽了一下。

“哼......”从银时鼻息里传来一声意义不明的哼，土方的手抖了一下。

“喂！你干什么——！”银时突然把土方的手抓住按在自己的股间，他着实被吓了一跳，然而掌心感受到那快速胀大又火热异常的东西才让感到恐慌。根本来不及抽回手，银时顺手搂住他的后颈，立刻用自己的唇堵住了土方的嘴。

一个嗜血的吻，根本不在乎自己的唇舌被土方的挣扎弄破，而是非常霸道地探入对方的口腔。银时用力将他搂在怀里不容任何反抗，三两下将那烦人的外套拽下来。

一直以来，我一直想要的......  
危险的挑逗一旦开始就不可能停止，银时感觉到心底有滚烫的欲望升腾起来，他的手钻进土方的衬衫里急切地抚摸起来，紧实的腰线非常性感，顺着脊椎向下一路来到皮带的位置，他听到土方闷哼了一声。

“混蛋，放开我——”土方好不容易挣脱那个要命的吻，惊恐地叫了出来，因为银时的手已经开始揉他的屁股。被牢牢抱在的他不停地扭动着身体，为了控制他，银时扯动腿上的伤口疼痛起来，这时候腰间的手铐发出了清脆的碰撞声，银时邪气地笑了笑，想到了让他安静下来的办法。

“咔嚓！”土方回过神的时候，右手已经被所在了床头的围栏上。

“你这个，变态！快点放开我！你是准备强奸吗？我告诉你强奸的罪名可是很大了！”

银时根本没有理会他的咒骂，将他按倒在床上，猛地将衬衣扯开，那肉体和他不经意间的幻想一样性感，他猩红的眼睛跳跃的情欲的火焰，几乎将土方的身体烫伤。他盯着那胸口上坚挺的红色肉粒，虽然没女人的圆润却异常的色情，他舔了下嘴唇，有些粗暴的舔吮起来。

“ 十四.....”银时轻声唤道。  
“唔……”土方的唇间忍不住溢出了呻吟声。“银时……你再不放开我，真的会杀了你哦！”

藏蓝色瞳孔里杀气腾腾，但是银时却爱极了这眼神。

“我要你。”  
“哈.......嗯.....”  
土方真正开始慌神的时候是银时的手已经到了他最要命的部位，胀大的性器逼迫他直面欲望，自己的身体已经对银时的爱抚起了反应，而且渴望他更多的碰触。

这身体和自己没什么两样，却又如此不同。

银时非常清楚哪里是最有感觉。在轻轻按压龟头上小孔的时候，土方的腰开始扭动，身体染上了一层性感的淡红色。肉茎的内侧的纹理同样需要细心地揉搓，甚至下面的双球都给予关照。银时粗重的呼吸声直接喷到了土方的脸上：“想要吗？”

“谁会……要啊！可恶！快点……”尽管贲张的性器已经被挑逗地快要忍不住了，肉茎上的小嘴不断吐出的蜜汁涂满了银时的整个手掌。

想要释放.......但是，要他说出那种羞耻的要求，死也做不到。

银时附下身看着那个和自己的差不多相同质量的性器，微微抽搐着，肉冠已经涨成紫红。忽然对自己的爱抚有些成就感的他，附下身含住它舔舐起来。

“啊......快放开我！”下体被温热的口腔包裹住，这冲顶的快感搞土方得头昏脑涨，所有感觉都聚集在那里，只要银时轻轻咬着肉茎，那小孔便涌出更多蜜汁，略带点苦涩的味道散发着浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，特别是感觉到土方腰焦虑地向上挺时，他更加急切吮吸起来。

“放开——！呜.....！”土方的话还没有说完，银时握住性器的手开始速度，高潮的瞬间土方有种灵魂都被银时夺走的错觉。心跳紊乱，又有些脱力，恍惚中他看到银时去翻弄床头柜上面的塑料口袋：“诶？你在找什么？”

银时转过身来在土方的唇上吻了一下，一脸认真地看着他湿漉漉眼睛：“十四，我想要你。”

“为、为什、什么.....？”他的呼吸尚且没有平复，他完全搞不清楚状况为什么事情会变成这样。

“因为想要你，所以要你。”  
银时脸上荡漾起的微笑，倒影在他的心底一个温柔的所在，土方半张着嘴却说不出话来，猩红的瞳孔像是一团火，视线所到之处无不火热，令他晕眩。相反的银时却没有那么多迷惑，他在最初吻到他的时候，立刻就清楚了要做什么。

“啊！好凉！唔……”那处连自己都不曾看清楚的地方，银时的手指闯进去了。

“来，放松点！”银时手上涂满了酒店为七夕情侣准备的润滑油，没费多少劲儿就进攻到火热的肠道里。一边啃咬着胸口上翘立的乳头，一边增加手指耐心地探索着。

刚刚高潮过的身体非常敏感，土方看到趴在胸口上热情挑逗的银发脑袋：”银时，别、别咬了......好、好难受！”

“但是你很舒服吧！”银时鼻尖上的汗水滴落在土方的胸口，看着那有些肿的肉粒发出淫糜的水光：“我一咬它，你的东西就一动一动的，里面也在收紧。像是恶作剧的孩子，银时开始逗弄着已经有些肿了了乳头，而土方却相当煎熬地在扭动着身体。

“啊！”忽然，土方的要用力向上挺了了起来，端正的五官扭曲起来，但是却有犹如过电般的快感闪过令他颤抖起来。

“是这里吗？呵呵.....”银时找到了他的秘密所在，身体诚实地回应着爱抚，稍加挑逗土方便会放下所有抵抗。一边用指腹在那里细心研磨，一边眯着眼睛看着焦躁不安的土方："怎么样......要不要我？”

“银时！”土方被锁住的右手挣扎着，手铐发出铛铛的声音，他知道自己已经快到极限了，分身涨的有些疼，前列腺又不断地被刺激着，银时却又偏不去碰它，像是一只被甩上了岸的鱼，大口地喘着气，好不容易迸出几个字：“我要......”

银时几乎是在他说出这两个字的同时，将如自己烙铁一般的性器插入了穴口：“好紧......”

“我要杀了你！”漂亮的藏蓝色眼睛里顿时溢出了泪水，身体痛得发抖。

银时附下身去亲吻着他的眼睛：“来，吐气，放松点......不然你会更痛！”

没有选择的余地，土方只好照做，银时开始抽送的很慢，不仅仅是害怕土方受伤，还因为肠道里火热的紧握，令他几次都差点射出来。

痛，也不全是痛。  
土方紧蹙的眉头，感觉混乱起来。银时正在动作，总是若有若无地顶弄着他最有感觉的地方：“嗯……啊……”

已经尽力在忍耐了，却还是令他忍不住发出这种羞耻的声音。

而银时听到这种声音简直就是毒药，开始加快抽送的速度。  
忽然，土方的左手抓住了银时的手，满脸通红地看着他，颤抖着嘴唇却什么也没说。

呵呵，这个男人真是.....！  
银时愣了一下马上明白了他的意思，附下身来吻住他的嘴，两人的舌头黏腻地纠缠起来，滚烫的掌心握住土方被汁液弄得湿漉漉的性器，轻轻的拧转着肉冠。银时顿时感觉到身下的人腰部扭动起来，整个身体开始颤抖，土方抱住银时的肩膀微微睁开眼睛，那眼神写满了哀求。

“一起来……吧！”银时实在舍不得再继续逗他了，而且感觉到土方高潮即将来临，后穴持续的夹紧，酥麻的快感刺激得他双膝都发软。于是紧紧抱住土方的背开始抽送起来，几乎是在他射精的同时，手里握着的土方的性器痉挛着喷射着。

“十四，我要你......”银时在那耳边呢喃着。  
“我要杀了你......"土方喘着粗气，下半身就想不是自己的一样酥软。

土方的身上一片狼藉，两个人的汗水精液混合在一起。右手还吊在床头上，衬衣左右扯开，露出完美的腹肌，汗湿的头发胡乱贴在额前，一身的清潮荡漾。银时侧躺在他身边看着他迷离的眼神，和刚才在街上遇到的那个威风凛凛的副长判若两人，他忍不住笑了一声。

“混蛋……快给我解开！”土方无力的声音毫无震慑力。

“松开你真的会杀了我吧！”银时扳过他的脸，强迫他和自己对视。

“你看我现在还能动吗......老子的腰快要断了，想翻个身......”

“来。”银时从他的衣服口袋了掏了支烟，塞进他的嘴里，宠溺地笑着。

烟雾渐渐升腾， 土方满足的深呼吸了一下。那锁住的手腕已经有些青紫了，银时心中的确有些不忍。

手铐刚刚打开，土方就想要翻身起来，但是——  
“啊！”后穴和腰部同时刺痛难忍，土方差点摔倒地上，银时顺势又把他抱在怀里。

“嚯嚯！副——长大人，真是爱逞强啊！”银时挑着眉毛说：“看来是还没不够啊....."

土方瞪大眼睛想要挣扎，却被抱得更紧了，更可怕的是抵在自己下腹的又硬又烫的那个东西。

“你要是再乱动我很苦恼诶，我只好再把你铐上！”  
“银时，我问你，你为什么要、要这么做！”土方没好气地问道，“单纯想要羞辱我吗？”

“诶？“银时将他按在床上，正要开始下一步动作，被他这么一问，他愣了一下，望着天花板说：“当然是想做。”

“哈？想做的话找女人不是更好吗！你这个变态！“土方嚷了起来。

”哎呀！哪里来那么多废话！”银时不耐烦地啧了一声，翻身压在土方的身上，继续了刚才没有完全尽兴的情事。

“啊......快、停下！我已经……”  
土方不记得高潮了几次，只觉的直肠里热得要化了，性器又酥又麻，所有感官都像是关在情欲的迷宫里，无论怎么努力都逃不出去，而这迷宫的钥匙就在银时的手里。

“再....再多一点......”银时的喘息声在他耳畔回荡着。  
“真的.....不行了！我不行了……！”土方几乎是在哀求了，因为他那高高昂着头的分身已经什么都射不出来了。

“笨蛋，连这都想不明白吗！”银时咬紧牙关加快抽送起来。  
“你、你说....什么....”  
“我就是想和你做啊！！笨蛋！”  
“唔......知道了……！”

这最后关头混沌的对话，也不知道彼此有没有听到，两个人又痴缠地吻在一起........

土方昏睡过去的时候，那V字刘海早已不成形状，英俊的脸庞如同婴儿般舒展着。银时这才意识到自己索求过度了，但是他也终于清楚了今天为什么会出来逛街。

想“偶遇”他，就这么简单啊！  
七夕啊......就是要和喜欢的人做爱啊！

天亮的时候，莫名其妙地两个人都有些尴尬，土方身上很痛根本不能起身，银时准备出门去买早餐，土方却叫住了他。

“喂！银时！你等一下......，我有话跟你说。”

“诶？”银时在门口站住了，有些不知所措地看着正趴在床上抽烟的土方。

“那、那个.....以后别用手铐锁我....”土方猛吸了口烟，看着自己的右手腕上伤痕累累，“ 你看看这都弄成什么样了！”

以后？  
老实说土方说了些什么银时根本没听清楚，只有这两个字让他精神一振，本来准备出门的他重新回到床边，扳过那颗黑色的脑袋，在那正吐烟的唇上猛亲了过去。

“咳咳咳！土方，你该戒烟了，咳咳咳！”

土方嘴角扯出一丝鄙夷的笑容，看着蹲在床边被烟呛得咳嗽不止的银时，淡淡地说了一句：“瞧你这点出息，还抱我呢，嘁！以后换我来抱你吧！”

“那我现在就断了你的念头！”  
“你快点给我滚开！！魂淡！你想我死在这儿吗？！

误打误撞在一起过了七夕。  
糊里糊涂地就在一起了。  
那些没来由的焦虑，原来都是因为遇到了他......银时忽然有种恍然大悟的感觉

土方并不是完全没有机会逃开。至于为什么到最后终于肯了，多半是因为这个银发男人早就在他心里了，刻意不让自己察觉而已。

心意就像是谜语，总是在不经意间猜到了答案。


End file.
